


Piros

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Challenges, Coffee, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Castiel szokatlan környezetben ébred, Dean pedig megmenti, újra.





	Piros

Castiel pokoli fejfájással ébred, és a fertőtlenítő szagától azonnal fölfordul a gyomra.

_„Egy pillanat, fertőtlenítő?”_

A férfi a lehető leglassabban nyitja ki a szemeit, részben, mert elvakítja a szempillái között betüremkedő fehérség, részben mert ennek hatására az ütvefúrók még nagyobb teljesítményre kapcsolnak az agyában, és részben mert úgy érzi, a szemhéjai inkább cementből vannak, mint bőrből.

Fejét nem mozdítva óvatosan körbenéz a helyiségben, és megállapítja, hogy a gyanúja helyes volt – valóban egy kórházban fekszik. Szívesen megvakarná tanácstalanságában a fejét, mert ötlete sincs, hogyan is került oda, de a bal karján keresztül rákötötték egy infúziós zacskóra, és jobbnak látja, ha inkább meg se mozdítja.

A jobb karjára ugyanakkor valamilyen súly nehezedik. Miután kipislogta a homályt a szemeiből, és végre kitisztult a kép, veszi észre, hogy kollégája, és egyik legjobb barátja, Dean Winchester feje nyugszik a végtagján. Nevezett férfi halkan szuszogva alussza az igazak álmát, miközben ujjaival gyöngéden, mégis határozottan fogja nálánál idősebb társa kezét.

Castiel finoman félrebillenti a fejét, és egyre tanácstalanabb lesz. Miért van kórházban? Dean miért fonta össze az ujjaikat? Vajon nem fáj a háta a kényelmetlen pozíciótól? És miért van bekötözve a feje?

Fölgyorsul a szívverése, ahogy lassan helyére kerülnek a puzzle darabjai. Már emlékszik…

 

_Deanre, ahogy a kezébe nyomja a kávéját a tengerparti kávézó parkolójában, és kuncog rajta, hogy nem méltó egy férfihoz, főleg nem egy nyomozóhoz, hogy karamellával és extra tejszínhabbal kérje a szíverősítőt, mert a kávé csak feketén a nyerő. Emlékszik, ahogy nekidől a férfi szeretett Impalájának az oldalához, és megjegyzi, hogy most nincsenek szolgálatban, vagyis olyan lányosan ihatja a kávéját, ahogy csak akarja, és különben is, nem ő az, aki örömtáncot lejt, ha meglát egy szelet pitét. Megcsodálja a férfi arcvonásait, ahogy önfeledten nevet, majd amikor hátraveti a fejét, Castiel nagyot nyel, mert már nem a kezében gőzölgő édes nedűre vágyik, hanem valami sósra, és pulzálóra, de visszafojtja magába, és elkapja róla a tekintetét._

_Dean abbahagyja a nevetést, és miközben letörli a könnyeket az arcáról, a társa mellé helyezkedik a kocsi oldalán. Szájához emeli a poharát, miközben a tengert nézi. Castiel nem tudja, hogy szándékos, vagy sem, de ahogy maga mellett lógatja a karját, váratlanul megérzi rajta a másik kezének érintését. Melege lesz, pedig csak egy könnyű inget vett föl reggel, és le kell küzdenie a vágyat, hogy megérintse a férfit, hiszen megfogadta, hogy nem kezd ki többé heteróval. Dean pedig nagyon is az._

_Mégis megkockáztat egy oldalpillantást, és a levegő bent reked a tüdejében. Dean őt nézi, majd a tekintete lecsúszik Castiel ajkaira. A férfi szíve kis híján kiugrik a mellkasából, ahogy társa tétován összefonja az ujjaikat, majd nagyon lassan lehajol hozzá._

_„Cas…” mormogja, mielőtt összeérnek az ajkaik._

_Castiel úgy érzi, mintha szétrobbanna körülötte a világ. De ahogy kinyitja a szemeit, rájön, hogy az Impala ablakának szilánkjai záporoznak rá a golyótól, ami aztán belefúródik a mellkasába. A férfi pillanatokig nem is érzi a fájdalmat, de amint a teste összerogy, és a földre zuhan, végigsugárzik rajta, kipréselve belőle az utolsó cseppnyi levegőt is._

_Fulladozva figyeli, ahogy Dean előrántja a fegyverét, és többször is meghúzza a ravaszt. Kerekek csikorgását hallja, majd egy hangos csattanást. A társa egyszer befékez mellette, és leguggol hozzá – mikor futott el? -, az ölébe veszi a fejét, miközben belenyom valamit a sebébe. Pokolian fáj, és könnyek szöknek tőle a szemébe, de tudja, az elsősegély oktatásról, hogy ha Dean nem teszi meg, el is vérezhet. Legszívesebben kinevetné magát, hogy ilyen hülyeségek jutnak az eszébe, amikor lelőtték, mert most már eljutott a tudatáig, de csak nyöszörögni tud a társa alatt. Legszívesebben eltaszítaná, mert pokolian fáj, mintha kiskanállal akarnák kivájni a tüdejét, de szükséges, ha életben akar maradni, ezért nem küzd ellene, csak megszorítja a férfi csuklóját._

_„Semmi baj, haver, mindjárt itt vannak a mentők…” zihálja Dean, és letörli a szemébe csordogáló, irritálóan vörös vért – mikor sérült meg? -, majd még jobban ránehezedik a sebre. „Sajnálom, Cas… Sajnálom… Saj… lom… Szer… Cas…. Maradj… Ne… Cas…”_

 

Castiel vöröset lát mindenhol, mintha Dean vére belecsöpögött volna a szemeibe, pirosra festve az egész világot. Nem kap levegőt, és fekete körök jelennek meg a szemei előtt. Amikor újra kinyitja őket, Deant látja, ahogy aggodalmasan fölé hajol, és az arcát simogatja.

  - Minden rendben, Cas, itt nem eshet bajod. Hallod? Minden rendben!

Castiel kétségbeesetten vergődik. Hiába a nyugtató szavak, a légcsöve nem enged, és kezd megfordulni körülötte a világ. A hallása eltompul, de még így is hallja, ahogy a társa az ő nevét ismételgeti, de még mindig a vörös tölt be mindent körülötte, a szíve mindjárt kiugrik a helyéről, és hiába kapaszkodik kétségbeesetten Dean kezébe, nem javul a helyzet…

Aztán megérzi az ajkakat a sajátjain, ahogy a férfi megcsókolja. Ez kicsit se hasonlít a tengerpartihoz. Az gyöngéd volt, mint a nyári szellő, de a mostani normális esetben kiszorítaná a szuszt is Castiel tüdejéből, ha lenne még benne, hiszen a társa, a hetero Dean _kibaszott_ Winchester épp őt csókolja egy kórházi teremben, úgy, mintha nem létezne a holnap, és az ajkaik érintésétől függne az élete. Castiel azon kapja magát, hogy nagy levegőt vesz, ujjai már a férfi ingét markolják, hogy minél közelebb húzhassa magához, hogy érezhesse a kellemes súlyt a testén-

  - Óvatosan, cowboy! – tolja el tőle magát Dean, de a kezei nem mozdulnak, az egyik még mindig Castiel arcát érinti, a másik belesüpped a feje mellett a párnájába – Egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy véged, haver – fújja ki a levegőt, és Castiel szinte látja, ahogy az idegesség elpárolog a társából – Ne hozd rám még egyszer a frászt, hallod?

Castiel csak néz rá, majd reszelősen, mint aki hetek óta nem használta a hangszálait, megszólal.

  - Miért csókoltál meg?

Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néznek egymással, majd a Deanből kirobbanó nevetés betölti a teret, és a férfi azt veszi észre, hogy megszűnt a vörös, kitisztult a látása, és újra látja a színeket, ahogy a légzése is újra a régi.

  - Most komolyan, mellkason lőttek, egy hétig eszméletlenül feküdtél, aztán arra ébredek, hogy próbálsz megfulladni, és az az első kérdésed, hogy miért csókoltalak meg!? – csóválja meg a fejét a férfi.

Castiel értetlenül néz rá, és kérdőn bólint. Úgy érzi, hogy egyszerű volt, amit kérdezett, bár a szíve most újra fölgyorsul, ahogy a társát figyeli.

  - Azért, te idióta, mert… kedvellek, Cas. Tetszel, oké? – mondja a társa, miközben zavarában a beteg lepedőjének a rojtjával játszik.

Castiel agya a szokásosnál lassabban dolgozza föl az információt, de amikor megérti, mit mondott neki Dean, boldog mosoly ömlik szét az arcán.

  - Én is kedvellek – válaszolja őszintén, mire a férfi csak pislog, majd újra kuncogni kezd.

Idáig tart a jókedvük, mert Castiel nem felejtette el, mint mondott neki Dean, mióta van a kórházban, ezért megkéri, hogy mesélje el, mi is történt.

Mint kiderül, amikor a férfi megcsókolta, rájuk lőttek egy fekete szedánból, és a golyó, miután kirobbantotta az Impala ablakát, belefúródott Castiel mellkasába. Dean azonnal rálőtt a sofőrre, amikor amaz rátaposott a gázpedálra, és sikerült is eltalálnia, majd a kocsi keményen nekicsattant egy közeli fa törzsének. Odaszaladt, hogy ellenőrizze az utasokat, de mindannyian ki voltak ütve, a sofőr pedig már halott volt.

Ahogy visszarohant a kocsijához, útközben riasztotta a mentőket és a kollégáikat is. Nagyon megijedt, amikor meglátta a hatalmas vértócsát Castiel teste körül, de nem habozhatott. Lekapta a pólóját, és megpróbálta elállítani vele a vérzést, amíg a mentők odaértek, de a társa közben elájult a vérveszteség és a fájdalom kombinációjától.

A golyó szerencsére csak súrolta a tüdőt és a szívet, de így is elég kárt okozott a férfi érhálózatában, és félő volt, hogy kivérzik, mire össze tudják fércelni. Több órán át küzdöttek érte, végül sikerült a műtét, és Castielt átszállították az intenzívre, majd három nappal később áthozták abba a kórterembe, ahol most is voltak. Közben kiderült, hogy a jelenlegi ügyük fő gyanúsítottjának a vérebei próbálták meg kiiktatni őket, csak pechjükre nem sikerült. Ez bőven elég bizonyíték volt, így gond nélkül letartóztathattak minden érintettet, Bobby pedig nagylelkűen egy hét szabadságra küldte Deant.

Castiel még öt napig eszméletlen volt, amikor is ma végre fölébredt, a szívbajt hozva a társára.

  - Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Benny és Sammy is bejöttek látogatóba – meséli Dean.

Castiel figyeli a férfit, és az jár a fejében, amit korábban mondott.

  - Tényleg kedvelsz? – kérdezi végül, mire a társa zavarában megvakarja a tarkóját.

  - Nagyon is. És ha van kedved… mármint, miután kiengedtek innen… eljönnél velem esetleg randira?

Castiel úgy érzi, mintha meghívást kapott volna Disneyland-be, ahogy Dean ideges, mégis reménykedő arcára néz.

  - Igen, Dean, szeretnék veled elmenni randira – mosolyog rá a férfira.

  - Örülök – vigyorog vissza a társa, és szinte látszik, ahogy egy szikla esik le a válláról.

  - Elpirultál – simogatja meg Castiel az arcát.

Dean csak legyint egyet, de azért belesimul a férfi tenyerébe.

És Castiel, a lövöldözés óta most először nem retten meg a piros színtől, ami még jobban elönti társa arcát, miközben újra lehajol hozzá, hogy megcsókolja.


End file.
